


Restraint

by Mamoro



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Like, Married Sex, it's just smut, really - Freeform, you know why you're reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamoro/pseuds/Mamoro
Summary: Kenshin is trying to behave himself. Really, he i





	Restraint

Steam rose from the water in inviting curls, the warm and humid interior of the bath house a pleasant contrast to the chilly late autumn winds. Kenshin closed the exterior door and let his eyes adjust to the dim interior. 

Kaoru was sitting on a bathing stool, clutching her robe to her neck.Ah, well, then. He put a sunny, clueless smile on his face and crossed to her side to disrobe. He’d barely hegan working t the knots in his clothes when Kaoru made a small “eep” sound, turned crimson and stared at her small pink toes. He slowed his movements, assessing her from the corner of his eyes. 

“Kaoru?”

She mutely shook her head and audibly swallowed. He pulled his shirts from him hakama and neatly folded them away. She was looking at him now, and very much pretending not to do so. Internally, he smiled. As though he hadn’t spent most of the last two days tasting every inch of her skin; this was no different, and no reason for nerves. He’d simply act calmly and normally and surely she would relax? He continued disrobing. Kaoru made another odd noise, and abruptly stood, knocking over her stool in the process.

Then she dropped the robe from her shoulders to puddle around her feet, and Kenshin’s eyes widened. She was lovely, with her shoulders proud and back straight, and the cute little rag around her hair didn’t detract. She marched into the tub as though facing down an opponent, and Kenshin pulled rapidly at the last remaining ties on his clothes, nearly tripping himself in his haste to follow her. Oops, he turned around and hastily scrubbed his body and hair then followed her.

He eased into the water, much hotter than he liked it, but just to Kaoru’s taste, and glided over to sit next to her. Her face was flushed and her brow glowed with sweat. He settled himself, and carefully stared at the opposite wall. The clear water was tempting, but revealing too, and he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. Instead, he gently curled an arm around her shoulder to cuddle in the hot water. She was stiff under his arm, but followed to curl against his side willingly. Kenshin bit the inside of his cheek in response to that lovely curved flesh pressed against him. Gradually, Kaoru seemed to relax, but Kenshin was unable to do so.

Bathing was not sexual. Bathing was familial. Bathing was not sexual… He was not an adolescent. This was Kaoru, his wife, and he would conduct himself respectfully. He stared at the wall hard enough to burn holes in it. Kaoru turned her head and he felt the kiss she pressed against his shoulder like a brand. Bathing is familial. His cheek would bleed if he didn’t stop mauling it, and he consciously unclenched his jaw. 

She kissed his neck and he was in danger of combustion. “K- Kaoru…” Was he pleading with her to stop or continue? That hand on his thigh was decidedly not familial. “Kaoru?” She just hummed and moved into his lap. He shot to his feet like a gunshot. 

“Eh?”

“In the water isn’t good for women,” he said, and hauled her out of the tub. Kaoru laughed, and it was different than the usual bright, happy sound. It was quiet, low and amused, a sound that she wouldn’t have made before marriage and it made his head spin; a seductive Kaoru, gods help him, he’d never survive it. She was warm and wet in arms, and eagerly met his mouth with her own, pressed hard against him. 

How could he still want her so badly? He’d gone so long without, but with this one woman he seemed to lack all self control. He pulled them down to kneeling and broke away from her mouth. “We could go to the house,” she was his wife and deserved so much more than a floor - 

“Idiot,” and she pulled him down on top of her, her hands in his hair, and proceeded to kiss him silly. His mouth moved down her neck and she arched into him, making soft pleasure sounds. Careful. For all her eagerness, she might still be sore. He settled between firm thighs and filled his mouth with soft breast, and his mind unraveled a little further. Ah, damn. He moved down her body abruptly; he needed to her be well-ready and he needed it to be soon.

“Kenshin?”

“It’s- I- Good.” And with that eloquent explanation, he licked her. Her hips jumped and she gasped and he moaned quietly. He’d all but forgotten this. She tasted tangy and clean and perfect, and he was probably pushing her too quickly, but her hands in his hair were as eager as he was. When her legs began to shake, he didn’t slow, didn’t ease her into it, and pushed her right over the edge, licking her through it until she pushed against him. He pressed open mouthed kisses against her thigh, aching and trembling. 

“Wow,” Kaoru whispered, and he looked up to see her rub a hand over her face. Good. He curled a hand under her leg and pulled her upwards, licking very gently this time. One more time. One more time and she’d be ready for him. It took nearly no time at all, and just soft, gentle motions for Kaoru to arch and shake and moan for him again. He sucked lightly, coaxing every last twitch from his writhing wife, and sat up, panting raggedly.

She was beautiful, sweating and flushed and exhausted. He took his cock in a hand and very, very carefully eased into her body. She stroked a hand down his chest and offered him a smile of welcome and he trembled with the need to move but he’d be damned before he hurt her with his ardor. Instead, he rocked minutely and watched her face for any kind of pain. What he saw instead was relaxed bliss. He gasped with relief, braced his hands by her shoulders, then finally, finally allowed himself to move the way that he needed. 

Kaoru, beloved woman, curled her legs around his hips and kept pace, and it was wonderful. How could anything feel this good? She was so wet and open after her orgasm and it should have been embarrassing how quickly the coil wound tight in his belly, but what reason was there to be embarrassed? It was just him, and Kaoru and their own world here and she was cooing encouragement in his ear and it felt so good. He moaned into her neck and sped his pace and she continued to meet him, over and over.

“Yes, Kenshin, yes,” and he gasped. Was she going to-? Could he make her again? He slid a hand between their bodies and carefully stroked at her over sensitized nerves , a stark contrast to the frantic need of his coupling. Almost. Come on, Kaoru. You can do it - and there she was cumming again, her body snapped taught and her wonderful internal muscles squeezed so tight and he couldn’t stop anymore and his moan was loud in the quiet air as he spasmed helplessly in her arms.

He managed to avoid collapsing on top of her after, landing to her side as he panted, and pulled her into his arms to rest as their bodies cooled.


End file.
